Attack of the common cold
by Red Ikiuki
Summary: When Kurama is cursed with the evil common cold, who can help him? Hiei of course! R&R Please refrain from using curse words.
1. Default Chapter

Red: Hey guys! In this fic, Kurama is sick with...the common cold?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH  
  
  
  
Kurama sat in his bed, miserable. Yusuke had given him a terrible virus; the common cold. He had been sneezing and coughing all day long. When he was about to go to school, Shiori had stopped him. She felt his forehead and said he had a fever.

He sighed. He needed to meet Hiei and Yusuke in Spirit World. As he tried to get out of bed, he collapsed to his knees qith a loud 'thud'. "Schuiichi! Are you trying to get out of bed, again?!" Shiori called from the kitchen. He sighed. "No, okaasan!" he said. His voice was a bit raspy from his cold, but Shiori could understand.

He sighed again and snuggled back under the covers. His eyes were red from tiredness and his hair was a little messy. He suddenly heard taps from the window. He looked over at the glass to see Hiei.

He smiled and walked slowly to the window. Hiei looked at him and cocked a brow. "What's wrong with you, kitsune?" he asked. "Achoo! I have a small cold, Hiei. A-A-achoo!" the fox sneezed and walked back to his bed.

He went under the covers and began to cough as Hiei looked confused. "A cold? What's that?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "A human...ACHOO! illness...you sneeze and cough. You also..ACHOO! develope a fever. I wouldn't come near me, Hiei."

The fire demon scowled. "Why not?" he growled. Kurama was his best friend, sure, but not even his best friend commands him what to do. The fox attemted to laugh, but a mangled sneeze came out instead. "No, Hiei. I mean, I wouldn't get too close. A cold is highly contagious. We wouldn't want you sick as well, would we?"

Hiei backed off at this. "Oh..." he stated. Kurama sneezed again and sniffed. "Hiei, could you tell Koenma I can't come today?" he asked. Hiei nodded. "Hai kitsune. Feel better."

As Hiei left, he heard Kurama sneezing again. He sighed and sat on a sycamore. "I should help the fox. He sounded terrible." he said to himself. He sighed and went to fetch Yusuke fort advice on the 'cold'.

Red: Well, how was it? Review!

Kurama: ACHOO! Please review so I can get better!


	2. Ramen?

Red: Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update.

Disclaimer: Am I dead? _No_. Am I insane? _No_. Do I own YYH? _No_.

Red: ::blink:: Okaaaay. This fic is non-yaoi. Anyway, on with the fic!

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

**_"ACHOO!"_**

Hiei shuddered as he heard his friend sneezing. 'God he sounds aweful.' he thought looking at the kitsune through the window. His nose was red, his eyes were glassy, and he was pale. Hiei could also sense his body temperature was higher than normal. He shook his head. "Stupid fox..." he muttered.

He sighed and jumped to his friend's window. He tapped on it lightly, only to have it open on it's own. Hiei tumbled into the room, a curious look on his face. "What the?" he asked. Kurama chuckled. "I could tell you would be back for some reason." he answered.

Hiei was taken aback at his friend's voice. It was strained and tired. Not light and calm as he remembered it. "Hn..." was his only responce as Kurama was sent into a fight of coughs. The fire demon glanced at a box of tissues at the fox's bedside. He picked them up and handed them to the sniffling Youko.

Kurama smiled. "Thank you Hiei...ACHOO!" the fox sneezed another large sneeze. Hiei blinked and wiped the particals of moisture off of his forehead. Kurama blushed from embarrasment. "Oh! Sorry, Hiei! I didn't mean to do that!" he cried hoarsly.

Hiei looked away. "Hn...it's alright." he muttered. As Hiei mumbled this, Kurama's mirror rang. "Hello?" the fox asked. Yusuke on the other end blinked. "Kurama? What happened to you?!" he shouted. Kurama blinked, annoyed. "You gave me your cold Yusuke." he growled.

Yusuke sweat-dropped. "Um...sorry about that." he muttered. Kurama sighed. "It's okay." he grumbled. But his mind was screaming: "Yusuke you baka! You made me stinking sick!" Yusuke blinked. "Do you want me to bring you some ramen?" he asked.

Hiei looked at Kurama with confusion. "What's ramen?" he hissed quietly. Kurama pushed him away. "No thank you Yusuke. ACHOO! I'll be fine. Nothing a little time and medicine can't fix." he said with a grin. "Okay then. Ja-ne, Kurama."

Red: there you go! Please review!

Kurama: ACHOO! PLEASE DO! This cold is driving me insane!


	3. Store trouble

Red: Hey guys! -.-''' sorry it took so long to update. I got lazy.

Kurama: ::rolls eyes:: You can say that again, ::sniffle::

Red: ::glare:: Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: LOOK, I DON'T OWN IT!

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kurama hung up his mirror, sniffed, and sighed. Hiei blinked. "Kurama," he asked. The fox looked over at Hiei. "What's ramen?" the curious fire demon asked. Kurama chuckled slightly. "It's a type of food. They think it's good for colds." Hiei blinked again.

"Then eat some!" he ordered. Kurama sweat-dropped. "I don't have any ramen, I'm afraid." he informed the demon. Hiei gave a sideways glance. "Where do I find this...ramen?" he asked. The kitsune laughed. "At a super market. It would cost money though," but as Kurama finished this statement, Hiei was already gone.

----- AT THE SUPER MARKET ----

Hiei walked up to the automatic doors of the King Kullen. (I don't own that,) As he approached them, they opened. Hiei amazed, stepped back. They closed again. He blinked, and stepped foward the doors. Once more the opened. Step back. Close. Forward. Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. Close.

Hiei scratched his head. "What is this?" he asked himself. He soon saw a woman and a little boy walk right through. He sweat-dropped. "Hn..." he muttered feeling foolish. He walked inside, looking around. It was bigger then he expected. 'What did the fox want? Oh, yes, ramen,' he thought.

He looked around some more before taking another few steps forward. "Excuse me, little boy, are you here by yourself?" Hiei, aggravated, looked up to see a female blonde store cerk staring down at him. "Hn...I am not a child, and yes, I've come alone," he said.

The blonde just giggled. "Aww! You sound so threatining! Come on, let's go find your parents!" she chirped, grabbing Hiei's hand. Hiei was outraged---he was no child! "My parents are not here! I am not a child! Let me go!" he growled. The clerk gasped.

"You're here by yourself?" she questioned. He nodded, thinking he was getting somewhere, but the clerk just pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Security, I have a young child here with me, and he's by himself. Can you watch him?" she mumbled into the machine.

As the clerk pulled a shouting Hiei towards the lost and found office, a sniffling Kurama walked into the store. "Achoo! ::sniffle:: Where did he go?" he asked.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Red: Sorry, it's short, and for the cliffie. Please review!


	4. Let's go get some ramen

Red: Hello people!

Kurama: Konnichi wa.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama looked around. "Hiei, were did you go?" he asked, walking towards the staff room. He knocked on the door slightly. "Yeah, who's there?" he shuddered at the voice. It sounded tough. Kurama answered. "I lost my..er...brother, could you help me?" he asked.

He waited outside the door for a while until a large security guard came out. "Can you give me a description?" he asked gruffly. Kurama sighed. "Well, he's a little on the short side, he has spikey black hair, and red eyes. He should be wearing a black cloak." he stated.

The guard rubbed his chin. "We have a little boy over here that looks just like that," he said, pulling Hiei out of the room. Hiei was gagged up and his eyes were wide. "Little boy, is this your sister?" the guard asked.

Kurama flushed a deep red. "I AM NOT A GIRL! Hmm? ACHOO!" he sneezed violently into his hands. "Oh, I forgot about Kurama's cold," Hiei thought, mentally smacking himself. The guard swetdropped. "I mean, is this your _brother?_" Emphasizing the 'brother.'

Hiei nodded vigorously. "Alright, here you go," the guard said, ungagging Hiei. Hiei took in a deep breath. "Kurama! Thank Kami-sama!" he cried, racing away from the guard and behind his friend. The guard scratched his head. "Sorry for the inconvienience." he said, closing the door. Kurama sighed and turned to Hiei.

The fire demon gulped. Kurama was definitaly not going to be happy about going on a wild goose chase with a cold. "Hiei, I hope you learned your lesson. You're...ACHOO! lucky I came after you! I could have left you here." he scolded. Hiei knew that putting this much stress on Kurama was not going to do very good for his cold. So instead of argueing, he looked down. "Sorry, Kurama." he mumbled.

Kurama sighed. "It's alright Hiei," he said, "you were trying to help me," he smiled, "that was nice of you. Come on, let's go get some ramen,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red: Well, end of chapter 4. See ya!


	5. Microwave problems

Red: Hello people. Thank you for the 21 reviews! Now, on with the fic!

Diclaimer: I do not own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama sighed as Hiei and himself looked around the store for ramen. The little chase had made him, what he thought, worse, but he was going to make some soup, and get some sleep. Ugh. He really needed it.

Hiei glanced up at his friend. "Kurama?" he asked. Kurama looked down. "Yes Hiei?" Hiei shuffled his feet a bit. "Can we get some sweet snow?" he asked. Kurama chuckled. "Sure, Hiei." he said, walking over to the frozen food isle.

He grabbed a contanier of ice cream, and walked back to the fire demon. Hiei's eyes grew big. "Sweeeet snooooooow." he murmured, cradling the cart in his arms. Kurama laughed. "Yes, well you sure do love your ice cream, don't you Hiei?" he teased.

Hiei nodded. Kurama rolled his eyes but walked to the soup isle. "Ramen, ramen, ramen," he chanted looking for the soup. He finally found it and smiled. He took a few packages and walked over to the medication isle.

He picked up a box of tissues and some advil. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Why are you getting that stuff? I thought you only wanted ramen," Hiei said.

Kurama smiled. "I needed some tissues, and advil can help my fever," he said. Hiei blinked and felt Kurama's forehead. He pulled back immediatly. "OW!" he hissed. Kurama smiled sheepishly. "I told you." he said.

"GIRLS LOOK! IT'S SCHUIICHI!"

Kurama and Hiei froze. "Don't tell me..." Hiei muttered. They soon heard squealing girls behind them. "Schuiichi! What are you doing here?" A girl named, Gigi asked.

Kurama grimaced. "Uh...I was getting some ramen--" he started, but Gigi cut him off. "Schuiichi! Are you sick?!" she cried. All of the fan girls stood wide eyed. Murmurs went through the crowd of girls at once.

"Schuiichi-sama is sick?" "Poor Schuiichi!"

Hiei twitched and answered for Kurama. "Yes, he's sick, and he wants to get out of here, so if you don't mind," Hiei said, pulling Kurama to the check out line.

Kurama quickly paid for the items and the two bolted from the store.

"SCHUIICHI IS GETTING AWAY! GET HIM!" the girls cried.

Kurama suddenly stopped running and sniffled.

"A-A-ACHOOOOOOOO!"

The girls quickly caught up to him.

"We got you now, Schuiichi-kun," Gigi said, lust in her voice.

Kurama gulped. This was NOT good.

He suddenly felt himself being dragged away from the girls at a high speed. He looked up to see Hiei. "Thank you, Hiei." he said.

-------KURA'S HOUSE-----

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

Hiei shook his head as Kurama surrendered to another sneezing fit. The goose chase had really made him sicker. Kurama stopped sneezing and sniffled. "Hiei?" he asked. Hiei looked at his friend. "Can you make the ramen?" he asked.

Hiei shrugged. "Hn...Depends. How do you make it?" was the reply. Kurama sniffed again. "You put it in the micro-wave for 1 minute. Understand?" Kurama asked sternly. Hiei nodded and walked into the kitchen.

He stepped towards the micro-wave. "Hmm...." Hiei put the ramen inside and closed the door. He then studied the buttons. "I'll put it on maximum heat," he thought. "It'll go faster that way," so he pressed the high button and waited.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Uh-oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red: Cliff-hanger! I'm going away for awhile, so I won't be able to update. I hope you enjoyed the chappie. Review! : )


	6. WHY ME!

Red: Hello everyone! : ) I am back from my very boring vacation! Now, let us get on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Red does not, never has, never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei ran around the room, frantically cleaning the soup off the walls. "Hiei?! What's going on down there?!" Kurama's hoarse voice rang out. "NOTHING!" Hiei cried, looking at the walls. This was going to take forever to clean! Unless....

Hiei walked over to the closet and opened it slightly. He grabbed the vaccum cleaner. "Hiei, what are you doing?" Again Kurama's voice cried out.

Hiei quickly turned on the vaccum cleaner and placed it against the wall he was working on.

**_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!_**

Hiei looked at the, now paintless, wall. "ACK! I didn't want that to happen!" he shouted. "Put it back!" He commanded the machine, hitting the reverse button.

**_WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Hiei coughed as grime, dirt and dust filled the room. He opened his eyes and gasped. The room was pitch black with dirt! "Now it's worse then before!" He thought.

"Hiei, is everything ok down there?"

"YES!"

"I'm coming down there, just to see,"

Hiei gulped. Kurama was NOT going to be happy when he got down those stairs.

Plan B: Run and hide.

Hiei dove under the living room couch as Kurama entered the kitchen.

"_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

Hiei remained where he was. If Kurama couldn't see him, he couldn't get into trouble.

"HIEI GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Hiei still stayed. Kurama entered the living room, fuming. "HIEI!" he kept calling. Hiei soon heard the fox sigh. "I'm never going to get better at this rate," Hiei sighed in relief. Maybe the fox would go back to his room and sleep. But instead, he felt weight upon the couch above him.

KURAMA FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH ABOVE HIM!

This was not good. If Hiei moved, the couch would move, and if the couch moved, Kurama would wake up, and if Kurama woke up........he mentally shuddered.

HOW DID HE GET HIMSELF INTO THESE MESSES?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red: How'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Advil

Red: Hello! I am in an extremly good mood today! : )

_Don't walk with your head low, it shows disgrace is upon you. _

_Don't cry with regretful tears, it shows there is no true courage. _

_Don't walk through empty hallways, it shows you want to be alone. _

_Don't scream for things that aren't there, they'll never come. _

_Don't think life is fair, it never is. _

_Don't ever think for another, they won't repay you. _

_Don't be loyal to anyone, they will only let you down._

_These are my rules. _

_Follow them, then die the way you wish._

Red: This poem I wrote, was selected to be a semi-final poem in an international poetry contest! YAY! I feel very very very very very happy! : D ::gets death glares from readers who want to read the story:: Um, right, here you go! (sorry for being so late with it!)

Disclaimer: I do not/will not own YYH.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soft snores came from the couch above the little fire demon. It was so peaceful and quiet at that moment....

AWWW, SCREW THE PEACEFULNESS!

Hiei wanted out, NOW! He glanced up at the couch.

Why did he have to hide? Kurama yelling at him for an hour he could deal with, but now, Kurama was going to strangle him for hiding after he had called his name so many times.

He sighed. "I deserve it, I guess," he mumbled.

Kurama shifted in his sleep, making enough room for Hiei to crawl through.

Hiei could practically hear the alleluha chorus singing as her crawled through the opening.

He finally came out, panting slightly.

"I made it!" He whispered quietly.

He looked over at Kurama who was snoring lightly from his runny nose. He placed his hand on the fox's forehead.

The fire demon sighed as Kurama's temperature rose a bit.

He thought a moment. "Kurama said that 'advil' would help his fever," he mumbled. "It's the least I can do after ruining his kitchen."

He smirked and blurred up to Kurama's room.

(A/N: Hm...maybe I'll stop here and leave a cliffie, what do you think? ::get's pelted with random objects:: OK! OK! I'LL CONTINUE!)

He opened the door slowly and spotted the advil bottle. He walked over to the medicne and read the instructions.

"Hmm.... if you're 12 and over, you need two teaspoons. Ok! So, I'll give him one extra! He's fever is especailly high...."

He walked down the stairs, bottle in hand and blurred into the kitchen.

He grabbed a spoon from the drawer, which, was still covered in grime, and tip-toed into the living room.

He walked over to Kurama and forced the kitsune's mouth open.

He slowly stuffed a spoonful of medicine into his mouth.

As he was about to pour in another spoonful, Kurama's eyes jutted open.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red: There we go, hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and Happy New Years, to those people who are celebrating it now! See ya!


	8. Craziness and the muffin man

Red: Hello again everyone! I hope you're ready for madness!

Kurama: OH GOD NO!

Red: ::smirk:: Yes...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: um....right, ok, Red does not own YYH.......... and in my opinion, she needs to go to the padded room!

Red: ::knocks out disclaimer person:: DO NOT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurama shouted at the fire demon. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING TO ME?!" He cried.

Hiei sweatdropped. "Your fever rose, so I tried to give you Advil."

Kurama peered at Hiei nervously. "How much did you give me?"

Hiei decided that lying would be the best way out of this. "None."

Wrong he was.

Kurama smiled and said, "Ok, so I'll take two cups," and he did just that.

Hiei sighed of relief as Kurama offered help in cleaning the kitchen. So the two demons began to mop the floors and wipe the windows and all was merry, right?

Heck no.

The overdoseage of the three cups of medicine got to Kurama's head, and um.... let's just say, Kuwabara would look pretty smart right now.

Kurama was crawling around on the floor going: 'lookit me! I'm a muffin!' multiple times, while Hiei, in shock, dropped the mop on the floor and scurried under the table.

Kurama took one look at the mop, jumped on it, and began to chew on the plastic.

He soon spit out tiny plastic pieces, and jumped up and down, screaming, "I AM THE MUFFIN MAN! FEAR ME!"

Hiei sighed of relief as Kurama became quiet. Soon there was a deadly silence. Hiei peeked from his hiding spot under the table and gasped.

Kurama was slumped on the floor, unconscious, foaming at the mouth. Hiei, deciding, finally, that he needed help, called 'posion controll.'

Smart idea, right?

"HELP! MY FRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS ON THE FLOOR! I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

"...Hi this is Al's pizza place, can I help you?"

Wrong again reader!

Hiei quickly shoved down the phone and contacted Botan on the communication mirror.

"Hello, Hiei! What's wrong? You look frazzled,"

Hiei just showed the unconscious Kurama over the mirror, and Botan was over there faster the you can 'peabrain'.

Why I chose that word I have no idea.

Botan rushed over to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?"

"Hi! My name is Botan, and my friend is unconscious! We don't know why! Just please hurry!" and with that, Botan gave the address and quickly hung up.

"Hiei, what happened?"

Hiei pointed to the advil bottle. "Kurama just took 3 cups of that goop and then he pranced around going 'lookit me, I'm a muffin!' like a baffoon."

Botan scratched her chin. "This is a problem."

In a few minutes the doctors came in and carried Kurama on a stretcher and into a ambulance.

-------- AT THE HOSPITAL --------

Kurama was sleeping in the hospital bed as the doctor came in and gave the reports....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red: Haha! Cliffie! Well, I'll see you next time!


	9. oh GOD NO!

Red: Hey guys. I am very ticked off. I posted a CYOA, and it was taken off.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Red: On with the fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it seems that your friend has a simple cold. Nothing more." the doctor said happily.

Hiei face faulted. "WHAT?!" he cried.

The doctor smiled. "He's fine." he said again.

As he said this, Kurama woke up.

"Wha-...what happened? ACHOO! ::sniff sniff::," he looked up, "Hiei? Botan?" he asked doubtfully.

Botan nodded and smiled. Hiei just muttered his trademark, "Hn."

Kurama grinned, but glared when he realized he was in the hospital. "Hiei...What. Did. You. Do?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Hiei looked at his feet, ashamed. "I really gave you _three_ cups of Advil. I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean to make things worse." He sniffled sadly.

Kurama, absorbed in shock, jabbed back. "Um... it's alright, Hiei."

Hiei sniffled again. "No it's not. I should go before I make things worse."

Kurama gave a sympathetic look at his friend. "No, it's okay, Hiei. Let's go home, and I'll give you some sweet-snow."

Hearing the words 'sweet snow,' Hiei bolted out the door, to Kurama's house.

Kurama sighed and grudgingly made his way out of the hospital.

Botan blinked. "Um...Kurama...Hiei?"

---Kurama's house---

Hiei was already digging into the ice-cream, and Kurama sweat-dropped.

"So...Hiei...why were you sniffling at the hospital?" he asked.

Hiei blinked and glared slightly. "I was not." he growled.

Kurama blinked as well. "Yes you were,"

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

Kurama sighed and let the subject go.

It was quiet until:

"A-A-ACHOO!!" Hiei sneezed loudly.

Kurama staggered. "Oh...God NO!"

Hiei sniffed. "No, what?"

Kurama grimaced. "You caught my cold."

Hiei's eyes widened. "I WHAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red: Well, I would've added more, but my mother is making me leave. See ya!


	10. More pointless stuff

Red: Hello everyone! : ) 60 REVIEWS! YAY! ::throws reviewers ice cream::

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Red: On with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, so where did I leave off?

Ah, now I remember. Hiei and Kurama were now both ill with a pesky cold.

Hiei was pacing around the kitchen while Kurama banged his fist on the stove.

The thing wasn't working, darnit! And he really wanted some soup...

Hiei growled and looked over at the fox. "Darnit, Kurama! Why did you have to give me your cold?! And how?"

Kurama thought a moment. He finally realized why Hiei was sick and bit his thumbnail trying not to laugh.

"I sneezed on you...remember?" he asked.

Hiei's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT?!" he cried.

Kurama backed away slowly. "Hiei, let's not be rash..." he said.

But, of course, Hiei just stepped forward with flames in his eyes.

Kurama decided that running would be the most responsible thing to do, and of course, because of his fever, he tripped multiple times.

Hiei tripped as well. 'WHY ME?' he thought, chasing after the fox.

So the two went on ANOTHER goose chase, through the park, into Kurama's house, and back through the park....again.

Kurama panted and keeled over on a bench.

Hiei smirked and thought he had victory, when he realized that he wanted to sleep as well.

So, he jumped into a tree, and fell asleep.

Now what happens, you ask?

The rain pours.

Very hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red: What will become of them now?! Review and find out! (Sorry it's short....voice lesson...)


	11. Stuff

Red: Hey guys! : ) Thanks for the 68 reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Red: Alright, I would like to make one note:

**MUST READ:**_ This story is NON-YOAI. I respect those who enjoy the K/H pairing, but I personaly do not like it. Sorry_.

_xxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So... the rain poured hard all night long, and for the sake of the plot, Kurama and Hiei stayed _out_ in it all night long.

When the two woke up, they were sneezing and shivering messes.

They were now at home, hudled under blankets.

Kurama growled. "ACHOO!!! ::sniff sniff:: Dreat dob Hiei. Bow be're borse! Dand be probably caught pnemonia!" (Great job Hiei. Now we're worse! And we probably caught pnemonia!)

Hiei just sneered in responce. "Hn... it's not my fault you got me sick, too! ...Hm? ACHOOOO!!!"

Kurama sighed. "Bone ob dis boud've bappend if you habn't bade be borse bin dhe birst blace!" (None of this would've happened if you haden't made me worse in the first place!)

Hiei silenced himself, hurt. He was only trying to help!

Hiei just looked away. "Hn..."

Kurama sighed, sensing he had hit a soft spot. "I'b borry, Hiei," he said.

Hiei just hned again, before another large sneeze.

Kurama groaned. "Bhat bid be bo do desebe dis?" (What did we do to deserve this?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red: Sorry, but I have to babbysit my sister. Bye bye!


End file.
